


Let's Stop Dancing Around Each Other/ Dear No One

by shinpussy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Su vecino tiene una vida sexual muy activa. No hay ningún problema con eso, exceptuando el hecho de que es muy ruidoso.Historia escrita originalmente por @keitakun, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let’s Stop Dancing Around Each Other/ Dear No One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344653) by [keitakun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitakun/pseuds/keitakun). 



I like being independent

Not so much of an investment

No one to tell me what to do

I like being by myself

Don't gotta entertain anybody else

No one to answer to

Realmente no era difícil de entender. Que su vecino tiene una vida sexual activa. De la única vez que vio a su vecino por unos segundos, podría decir que es el tipo de chico popular. Porque, ¿Quién sería capaz de resistir ese tipo de físico? No es como si Wooseok le hubiera puesto mucha atención, para nada. El sólo vio a su vecino entrar a su apartamento cuando cerraba la puerta del suyo mientras sostenía una caja llena de macetas con plantas.

Wooseok se mudó a este apartamento estudio de alta gama y demasiado costoso hace dos semanas con la ayuda de su exigente mánager y mejor amigo, Yohan, después de que su último apartamento fue sometido a demasiadas renovaciones y ya no era considerado aceptable para su trabajo. Trabajar desde casa no solo significaba tener su propio espacio y ser libre, sino también la paz que era perjudicial para su escritura. Con la fecha limite a sólo tres meses y con Yohan constantemente pidiendo actualizaciones cada pocas semanas, era algo bueno que se mudara a un nuevo lugar que no necesitara trabajo de mantenimiento cada semana.

El edificio era genial, tenia su propio conserje y un vestíbulo diseñado definitivamente por alguien profesional. Los techos altos, los paneles de madera oscura y los espejos brillantes hacían notar a cualquier visitante que las personas que viven ahí son ricas. No era el estilo de Wooseok. Él estaba bien con un estilo de vida más modesto, pero como Yohan lo dijo, era lo suficientemente rico para subir de nivel ahora después de vender varios libros best-seller.

El apartamento era hermoso, mínimamente decorado, diseñado con un techo alto y una vista al Río Han. Su colección de literatura más importante fue puesta en estanterías  
al lado de su área de trabajo y su preciada computadora. De todas formas, él no era una persona muy ordenada y rastros de ropa usada se extendían por todas partes. No le importaba demasiado, nadie más que Yohan viene a visitarlo y tiene permitido entrar.

No era una persona solitaria, a pesar de su tendencia a estar dentro muchos días y como su trabajo no ayuda en ese aspecto. Él disfrutaba ser capaz de hacer lo que quería, organizar su propio horario sin fechas límites de trabajo, cocinaba lo que quería e incluso se divertía en los lugares que quería sin tener que lidiar con los gustos o disgustos de otra persona. Claro que no siempre fue así. Había estado en relaciones antes. De lo contrario, ¿Cómo podría haber escrito las muchas novelas románticas que parecían salir volando de los estantes después de su lanzamiento? Tenía experiencia. Mucha experiencia, de hecho. Lo suficiente para entender lo que significa cuando alguien dice que su corazón se acelera cuando se da cuenta de que le gusta otra persona. O como la mente se pone en blanco cuando ese alguien especial se para frente a ti y te enseña una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que ni siquiera puedes escuchar lo que te dice. O incluso como el corazón duele cuando esa persona especial decide que ya no eres suficiente para ella. Él ha pasando por todo eso y para su suerte, esas experiencias venden.

Aunque ha pasado bastante tiempo desde su última relación. Ha estado tan ocupado con el lanzamiento de su última serie de novelas y los eventos que vinieron con eso que simplemente no tuvo tiempo para entablar una relación. De todos modos, su última relación no fue memorable y es probablemente la razón de porque sus libros recientes no se vendieron tan bien como sus libros anteriores. El chico con el que estaba era guapo, como todos sus otros ex. Después de todo, tenía estándares. Pero, el chico no era más que eso. Siempre hablaba de sus negocios y de cuánto dinero hacía, lo que se notaba en los muchos restaurantes elegantes a los que llevó a Wooseok. Tenía una buena carrera y era estable, pero su personalidad no coincidía. El sexo también era mediocre y tenía que fingir sus gemidos casi cada vez que estaban juntos. El tipo ni siquiera podía dejarlo acabar correctamente luego de acabar siempre antes que él. Se volvió aburrido hasta el punto en que tuvo que mantenerse despierto pellizcando su antebrazo en cada cita. Cuando notó que su pobre piel se estaba poniendo muy roja, decidió que era suficiente y terminó la dichosa relación después de dos meses. Fue un milagro que haya durado tanto tiempo y sólo fue porque Yohan dijo que necesitaba una relación estable en su vida. Demasiado sacrificio por la estabilidad. Su último libro sufrió las consecuencias de la relación mediocre.

Con las ventas de su último trabajo siendo las más bajas en la historia de su carrera, su mánager le dijo que debía hacer algo refrescante. Algo para mostrarle al mundo que no había perdido su toque. Algo para mostrarle al mundo que seguía siendo el autor que lleno de amor los corazones solitarios de tanta gente. Pero, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si no tenía la más mínima idea de sobre que iba a ser su próximo libro?

Miró la pantalla de su computadora por lo que parecía la enésima vez y frunció el ceño al documento de Word vacío con su linea parpadeante burlándose de él por su falta de progreso cuando escuchó los ruidos. Mierda. ¿Otra vez, hoy?

Sintiéndose con ganas de estrellar su cabeza contra el teclado, miró a la izquierda de su estudio. ¿Cómo podía un apartamento tan caro no aislar los sonidos obscenos que venían de su vecino de al lado? O la construcción era muy mala y le cobran demasiado por este lugar o su vecino tiene técnicas muy buenas y hace gemir a sus acompañantes como si fuera su último día en la tierra. Wooseok prefirió pensar que era lo primero. Porque no había forma de que alguien pudiera ser tan bueno en el sexo que cada uno de sus acompañantes parecen estar gritando en éxtasis. Simplemente no puede ser real.

* * *

Su próximo libro debe estar condenado, pensó Wooseok. Probablemente era el karma por todos los malos pensamientos que tuvo sobre su ex más reciente durante su relación, lo que lo llevó a su peor libro hasta la fecha. También lo llevó a tener que mudarse de un lugar en el que estaba cómodo hasta que el trabajo de mantenimiento que surgía de la nada obstaculizó su concentración constantemente, lo que lo llevó a ahora. El infierno. Un lugar nuevo y elegante con paredes horribles que ni siquiera tienen la fuerza para contener los ruidos sexuales de su vecino. 

Han pasado dos semanas y tres días ahora y Wooseok perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces escucho los ruidos explícitos que siempre parecían llegar de noche, el momento en que él se sentía más productivo . Aunque trabaja desde casa, se disciplinó a si mismo para comenzar a trabajar a las 10am en lugar de descansar todo el día, y pasaba unas pocas horas con descansos para hacer los quehaceres y descansar su cabeza. Sin embargo, por las noches siempre se encontró lleno de ideas y siempre fue capaz de escribir algunas de sus mejores escenas durante ese periodo de tiempo. Pero últimamente, nada parece salir de su cabeza.

Wooseok lo atribuyó a la cantidad de ruidos que tiene que soportar, lo que lo pone de mal humor y probablemente arruina la poca creatividad que queda en su cabeza. Había tratado de bloquear el ruido con auriculares, pero sólo lo distraía de trabajar, ya que él prefiere trabajar en silencio y que el único sonido que se escuche en la habitación sean sus dedos apretando las teclas. Ese era su estilo y le funcionó para sus trabajos anteriores. Y no iba a cambiarlo por su vecino.

Había pensado en decirle a Yohan sobre la situación, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Dos semanas y tres días tarde. Si Yohan se entera que no escribió ni una palabra en las ultimas semanas mientras soportaba esos ruidos, nunca dejará de molestarlo. No sólo sería vergonzoso, ya que Yohan se reiría en su cara, sino que luego se quejaría de la falta de progreso en su trabajo. Y lo peor de todo, haría que Wooseok se mudara otra vez y no iba a empacar sus cosas e irse sólo porque su vecino tiene un apetito sexual insaciable. No, tendrá que arreglar esto él mismo.

* * *

La verdad es que no tenia un plan. Wooseok decidió que la mejor forma de resolver el problema era dirigirse directamente a la fuente del problema. Honestamente, no había estado prestando tanta atención, pero de alguna manera sabía la rutina sexual de su vecino, por más extraño que suene. Su vecino usualmente estaba con alguien cada dos días más o menos, pero los tiempos siempre variaban. Si fuera una rutina más organizada, al menos Wooseok podría lidiar con eso. No es que esté obligado a ponerse en esa situación. Mierda, no.

También se dio cuenta de que había cierto patrón en los acompañantes que su vecino traía a casa. Parecía estar inclinado a ambos sexos, Wooseok podía oir gemidos más agudos de las mujer y gemidos más profundos de los hombres. Ademas de tenes una vida sexual activa, su vecino no era quisquilloso. ¿Quién diría que algún día se encontraría con alguien que tiene un deseo sexual tan insaciable? Yohan lo molestaría para que le cuente chismes si lo supiera. 

Extrañamente, en las ultimas dos semanas y tres días que vivió en su nuevo apartamento, había sido capaz de distinguir sonidos familiares que venían de al lado. Parecía que su vecino tenia uno o dos acompañantes con los que generalmente se juntaba, ademas de los aleatorios cuyos sonidos nunca escuchaba de nuevo. Este tipo está loco, pensó para si mismo mientras tomaba sus llaves y salia hacia el pasillo. Cada piso sólo tiene ocho apartamentos que garantizan un espacio amplio y lujoso para sus inquilinos. El apartamento de Wooseok era el segundo en el lado sur con su vecino al final del pasillo condenándose a si mismo como el único receptor de los ruidos obscenos mientras el resto de sus vecinos podían vivir en paz. 

Caminando hacia la puerta de al lado, disminuyo la velocidad mientras formaba las oraciones que diría en su cabeza. Sabia que era un buen momento, siendo una de las noches libres de su vecino según los cálculos de Wooseok. Sólo esperaba que la conversación no fuera muy incomoda, ya que vivían uno al lado del otro. 

Golpeó la puerta un par de veces. Nada. Lo intentó otra vez unas cuantas veces hasta que pudo oír pasos acercándose a la puerta. 

"Dame un segundo," su vecino gritó y prácticamente podía escuchar el sonido de sus pantalones mientras se ponía su cinturón.

La puerta se abrió y Wooseok se enfrentó a la vista de su vecino alto y de hombros anchos con su flequillo oscuro tapándole los ojos. Con el torso desnudo. Wooseok no pudo apartar los ojos del gran tatuaje de una pistola con el extremo asomándose por los jeans desabrochados que su vecino se puso apresuradamente. La dirección del arma definitivamente apuntaba a la única otra pistola que tenia. Mierda. 

"¿Sí?¿Puedo ayudarte?" su vecino preguntó, apartando a Wooseok del tatuaje más hermoso que había visto, sólo para encontrarse con un par de ojos penetrantes y oscuros arrugándose con diversión, sabiendo lo que Wooseok estaba mirando. 

"Ah-Soy Wooseok, tu nuevo vecino de al lado," respondió dándose a si mismo una palmada en la espalda por ser capaz de poder completar una oración coherente.

"¡Oh! ¡No tenia idea de que tenia un nuevo vecino! Soy Seungyoun," el más alto sonrió. Mostrando sus dientes mientras sus ojos se arrugaban aun más, haciéndolos desaparecer, lo que lo hacía lucir más peligroso. "lo siento ¡te hubiera saludado antes si lo hubiera sabido! ¿Está todo bien?"

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Wooseok se diera cuenta de que Seungyoun estaba esperando que respondiera mientras le sonreía, "Ah,no, sólo-en realidad-tal vez...sí, todo está bien, excepto una cosa" Genial, Woosoek. Eso fue tan genial que podría morir de la vergüenza. 

"¿Oh?"

"En realidad, sólo quería decir una cosa. Es un poco incomodo para mi mencionar esto...quiero decir- Sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero somos vecinos. Y yo trabajo desde casa. Y sé que acabo de mudarme aquí. Uhm y de ninguna manera te estoy juzgando. Pero, trabajo desde casa y necesito...uhm ¿paz? Y silencio, supongo. No te estoy juzgando-"

Literalmente preferiría dispararse a si mismo o ser tragado por un agujero negro en este punto. Cualquier cosa era mejor que tener que decirle su atractivo vecino que sea más silencioso durante el sexo. "-¿podrían tú y tus amigos silenciar un poco...uhm ya sabes...los ruidos sexuales?" Finalmente lo dijo.

"¿Daddy, dónde estas? estoy-" un chico con cabello color ceniza salió de la habitación en boxers. Inmediatamente se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Wooseok en la puerta de entrada. Ambos se miraron en shock y definitivamente vergüenza, la cara del chico se puso roja y el propio Wooseok pudo sentir su cara calentarse.

"Ah...Hangyul, bebé ¿Por qué no esperas a Daddy dentro de la habitación hmm?" dijo Seungyoun, todavía mirando a Wooseok y sonriendo con diversión. 

"¡Mierda!" gritó el chico llamado Hangyul mientras corría hacia la habitación y azotaba la puerta. 

Wooseok no tenia idea de que decir. ¿Qué se debe decir en una situación como esta?

"Lamento eso. Se pone pegajoso," comenzó Suengyoun mientras reía. Wooseok, por otro lado, sólo quería huir de regreso a su apartamento y regañarse a si mismo por haber decidido resolver este problema por su cuenta. Debería haberse mudado a un nuevo edificio. Eso seria más soportable que esto. 

"Hey, Wooeok,¿cierto? Perdón por los ruidos . No tenia idea de que podías escucharlos," dijo el más alto mientras frotaba su cuello tímidamente. "definitivamente no volverá a pasar. Lo prometo."

Él solo asintió y de alguna manera, fue capaz de responder, "Bien, bueno,uhm, okay, deberías volver con tu...bebé." Por favor, que alguien lo apuñale ahora.

Wooseok se dio la vuelta y corrió de regreso a su apartamento, abriendo la puerta rápidamente y cerrándola detrás de él antes de que Seungyoun pudiera responder.

Oh por dios.

Su corazón latía rápidamente por la vergüenza, la mortificación, la humillación. Okay, ahora su cerebro escritor aparentemente quería trabajar. ¿Por qué no podía trabajar antes? 

Pasaron unos minutos mientras permanecía detrás de su puerta cerrada. Pudo oír la puerta de su vecino junto con los ruidos descontentos de alguien con una voz profunda. Definitivamente no era su vecino. Probablemente era ese chico, Hangyul. 

Eso fue todo lo que escuchó y el resto de la noche, fue solo silencio.


	2. Chapter 2

But sometimes I just want somebody to hold

Someone to give me their jacket when it's cold

Got that young love even when we're old

Por suerte, Wooseok pudo pasar los siguientes días en paz. Por extraño que parezca, su vecino cumplió su promesa y no ha escuchado ningún ruido explícito de al lado. No era que su vecino no estuviera en casa. Sabía que su vecino estaba, por lo sonidos de su puerta abriéndose y cerrándose. Wooseok no lo estaba vigilando, él jura que no. Realmente no lo estaba haciendo. Solo era para asegurarse de no encontrarse con Seungyoun accidentalmente. Especialmente después de lo que pasó, iba a asegurarse de qué no se vuelvan a ver.

Realmente no debería hablar tan pronto. Estuvo a punto de correr de vuelta al ascensor, si solo Sungyoun no lo hubiera visto salir.

"¡Hey, Wooseok!" Seungyoun lo saludó mientras se acercaba lentamente a su puerta.

El más alto estaba vestido completamente de negro, el único otro color siendo los puntos blancos de su camisa que estaba metida dentro de unos jeans muy ajustados. Oh, unos jeans muy ajustados.

Su sonrisa era amplia haciendo que sus ojos se arruguen de esa forma divertida, mechones de pelo negro cubrían sus ojos haciéndolo ver peligrosamente lindo como la noche en que hablaron por primera vez. Odio que se vea tan bien, Wooseok pensó mientras se detenía.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de que su vecino estaba parado en su puerta. Lo miró con confusión, "Uh, ¿Hola?"

"¡Llegaste justo a tiempo! Estaba a punto de golpear tu puerta. Toma," le ofreció una botella de vino que Wooseok no había notado antes. Se veía costoso. No es que él sepa mucho de vinos. El soju es más su tipo.

"¿A qué se debe esto?"

"Bueno, es un regalo de bienvenida y supongo que- uh de disculpa para ti," respondió Seungyoun, todavía sonriendo aunque se notaba un poco nervioso.

Un poco perplejo por el regalo, pero entendiendo que era la forma de su vecino de sostener una rama de olivo después de su primer encuentro, tomó la botella de vino.

"Gracias. Uhm, nos vemos luego, supongo," se acercó a su puerta mientras Seungyoun retrocedía.

Seungyoun se veía como si quisiera decir algo más, pero no lo hizo, solo sonrió. "Si, claro. ¡Nos vemos!"

Wooseok abrió la puerta y le dio un breve saludo con su mano al más alto antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara.

Bueno, eso fue raro.

* * *

No volvió a ver a su vecino hasta una semana después. En realidad, no esperaba ver a Seungyoun por un largo tiempo. Después de todo, nunca veía mucho a sus otros vecinos. Sus saludos no pasaban de un asentimiento o incluso algunas veces, nada en absoluto. Era un edificio lleno de gente que se metía en sus propios asuntos. La mayoría de sus vecinos parecían ser similares a él. Profesionales con mucho dinero que vivían en in edificio costoso. Aunque todos parecían tener trabajos de oficina, por lo que indicaban los sacos y trajes que vestían.

Trabajar desde casa significaba que tenía horarios más flexibles que las personas que trabajaban en oficinas. Era una de las ventajas de ser un autor. Lo único malo era que tenía una gran fecha límite para trabajar y pequeñas fechas límite de progreso y actualizaciones que enviar a Yohan.

Cansado y lleno de cafeína, Wooseok presionó enviar en la pantalla frente a él. Estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza giró su cuerpo a izquierda y derecha antes de pararse. Sus dedos estaban entumecidos, su espalda y cuello adoloridos. Sus piernas también estaban gritando de dolor después de haber estado en la misma posición por horas.

Aunque su cuerpo estaba adolorido, se sentía aliviado. Cada vez que era capaz de enviar una actualización, especialmente una buena actualización, se sentía feliz de poder mostrarle a alguien el trabajo que había hecho. También lo hacía sentir agradecido de poder hacer algo que le gustaba.

La pantalla de su teléfono se iluminó mostrando un mensaje de Yohan con las palabras 'Recibido. Buen trabajo, hyung'. Sonriendo por haber hecho un buen trabajo caminó hacia la cocina donde planeaba celebrar con ramen picante y las sobras de patas de pollo que había ordenado para el almuerzo.

Mientras ponía el bowl de patas de pollo en el microondas y esperaba que hierva el agua, escuchó algunos ruidos en el corredor. Sonaban como susurros apresurados, aunque estaban subiendo de volumen ya que Wooseok podía escucharlos por sobre el ruido del microondas y agua hirviendo.

Acercándose a los ruidos, comenzó a tararear la canción del drama que comenzó a ver recientemente.

Bajó la mirada hacia la olla con fideos hirviendo y consideró que estaban listos antes de apagar la estufa y recogió el bowl con pollo para sumergirse en su festín.

Pero, antes de que pudiera tocar las patas de pollo, escuchó las palabras, "!No! ¡No podemos!" desde el otro lado de su puerta.

Mirando a la puerta con confusión, no estaba seguro de que pensar. Esperaba que lo que sea que estaba pasando afuera sea resuelto para poder volver a su comida en paz. No estaba de humor para drama después de un día exhaustivo.

Habían pasado cinco minutos y podía seguir escuchando a las personas hablar en susurros detrás de su puerta. Pudo escuchar las palabras "No" "Auto" "Cama" un par de veces antes de dejar caer sus palillos y caminar hacia la puerta. No estaba de humor para ser molestado, lo único que quería era comer en paz.

Abrió la puerta para decirle amablemente a quien sea que estaba al otro lado de su puerta que vaya a hablar a otra parte porque era medianoche y la gente necesita dormir. O en su caso, comer todos los carbohidratos y grasas que se merecía. 

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba su vecino siendo abrazado por un hombre más pequeño y bonito cuya mano derecha estaba en el cabello de Seungyoun y la otra estaba palmeando lo que definitivamente era su bulto. Su gran bulto.

Seungyoun se veía sorprendido y rápidamente trató de apartarse del más pequeño, dándole una palmada en la cabeza mientras él miraba con curiosidad a Wooseok.

Sintiéndose un tanto valiente probablemente por haber podido enviar una buena actualizan a su manager o por la molestia de que su cena fue interrumpida, Wooseok solo miró a su vecino. "Mira. Son casi las 12am. ¿Podrías por favor bajar el volumen de tu voz o al menos ir a otro lugar que no sea frente a mi apartamento?"

"Hola, Woseok. ¡Lo siento! Estábamos a punto de irnos. ¿Verdad, Sejin?" Seungyoun le dio un codazo al otro chico mientras él lo miraba desconcertado.

"¿Qué? No, estábamos empezan-"

Seungyoun puso su mano sobre la boca del hombre más bajo antes de reírse torpemente y girarse para caminar hacia el ascensor, despidiéndose de Wooseok. "¡Buenas noches, Wooseok!"

Wooseok solo rodó sus ojos y cerro la puerta mientras Sejin decía, "¡Hangyul me dijo que iba a ser así, pero no le creí! ¿Ese es el-"

Lo que sea, pensó mientras regresaba a su comida, agarrando las deliciosas patas de pollo.

* * *

Si había una cosa que Wooseok aprendió de ser un autor exitoso, era que no solo su cabeza debía estar en buena condición, su cuerpo también. Para poder seguir trabajando creativamente, su cuerpo debía estar en la mejor condición posible. De lo contrario ¿Cómo podría escribir libros best-seller cuando su cuerpo es un caos? ¿O qué hay de todas las patas de pollo que ama comer pero están llenas de calorías? No iba a poner en peligro su amor por las patas de pollo.

Era un mañana soleada el día siguiente cuando decidió salir a correr por el parque más cercano como usualmente hacia. Fue una de las razones por las que aceptó mudarse a este edificio. El parque estaba junto al Río Han igual que su apartamento y era lo suficientemente grande para que él pudiera cambiar de ruta cuando lo desee.

Tomando sus auriculares y llaves salió por la puerta justo cuando escuchó el sonido de su vecino abriendo su propia puerta, vistiendo la misma ropa que la noche anterior

Debe haber dormido con ese tipo Sejin en otro lugar, pensó mientras cerraba su puerta. 

"¡Buenos días, Wooseok!"

¿Cuándo deja de verse tan alegre este chico?

Wooseok solo asintió, "Buenos días."

"Espera, ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?"

Exasperado por tener que hacer pequeñas charlas innecesarias, se volvió hacia Seungyoun mientras ajustaba los auriculares alrededor de su cuello. "A correr."

"Oh, ¿por qué no corremos juntos?"

Huh.

Debió decirlo en voz alta porque Seungyoun respondió, "Solo deja que me aliste. ¡De todas formas estaba planeando ir a correr!"

"Claro," Wooseok miró a su vecino, vistiendo el mismo outfit de anoche. "¿Por qué no descansas hoy? Parece que tuviste una noche larga."

"¿Huh? No, para nada," Seungyoun se veía confundido cuando Wooseok giró completamente para ponerse sus auriculares, bloqueando cualquier comentario de su vecino.

No era una mala persona, pero si había una cosa que le molestaba, era la gente como Seungyoun. Como escritor de romance, va en contra de todo lo que escribe y cree cuando las personas se acuestan con otros por el simple hecho de saciar su sed sexual. No era algo sincero. No era amor.

No era critico y creía que todos tenían la libertad de elegir su propio estilo de vida. Sin embargo, definitivamente tenia limites que establecer y decidió que uno de ellos seria mantenerse alejado de su vecino que no tenia restricciones sexuales, Seungyoun.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, sometimes I want someone to grab my hand

Pick me up, pull me close, be my man

I will love you 'til the end

So if you're out there I swear to be good to you

But I'm done lookin' for my future someone

'Cause when the time is right you'll be here,

But for now, dear No One,

This is your love song

Ooh, oh, oh

* * *

"Lo siento hyung, pero tienes que rehacer este manuscrito," Yohan hizo una mueca mientras deslizaba la pila de papeles a través de la mesa.

Era probablemente una de las peores cosas que un escritor podía oír. Que tu trabajo no era lo suficientemente bueno y tenia que rehacer semanas de trabajo otra vez.

Wooseok sabia que estaba siendo muy dramático. Pero, ¿cómo podía no serlo después del ultimo libro?

Un creciente sentimiento de inseguridad se extendió por su pecho los últimos meses. La lampara de creatividad siempre estuvo para él en los últimos años, comenzando con el primer libro que publicó solo un año después de la universidad, siempre estuvo ahí iluminando los oscuros caminos de su mente. Cada experiencia, ya sea feliz o triste, con la que tuvo problema expresando sus palabras, él confió en su escritura para expresar sus complejas emociones. Escribía todos los días, como si estuviera expresando sus pensamientos en un diario. La lampara siempre estaba ahí. Nunca demasiado brillante, pero siempre consistente, nunca atenuándose. Sin embargo, ahora fue la primera vez que sintió a la lampara ceder. La inseguridad inundando los últimos destellos de luz.

Wooseok tenia miedo de que signifique que su tiempo como autor estaba por terminar. ¿Había crecido demasiado rápido? ¿Esta era la forma del mundo de decirle que vaya más despacio?

"¿Hyung? ¿Hyung?" Yohan movió la mano frente a su cara y lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Suspiró.

"¿Qué tenia de malo?"

Yohan dudó por un momento, claramente no quería ofender a su amigo y cliente.

"¿Cómo puedo poner esto en palabras? Era...¿insípido? ¡No me malentiendas! La trama es interesante, pero la atmósfera y la relación de los personajes principales simplemente no es buena. No siento nada. Las emociones no son suficiente, ellos no parecen estar emocionados el uno por el otro."

Insípido. Odiaba esa palabra.

Suspiró otra vez. Al parecer hacia mucho eso últimamente.

"Bien, volveré a trabajar en eso," respondió mientras tomaba la copia y la metía en su carpeta.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Me voy. Ya no estoy de humor para café."

"¿Qué? ¡Pero acabamos de llegar!" Exclamó Yohan, mostrando sus dientes de conejo antes de hacer un puchero. "¡No puedes enojarte por esto! ¡No es la primera vez que esto pasa, hyung!"

Wooseok se puso de pie, su carpeta bajo el hombro mientras miraba cansado a su amigo.

"Lo sé. No es la primera vez. Pero estoy cansado. Bebe mi café por mi."

"Pero-¡pero ordenaste un Americano! ¡No tiene azúcar!"

Saludó al más joven y rapidamente salió del café, queriendo estar en la seguridad de su hogar más que nada.

* * *

Solo cuando llegó a su puerta recordó haber dejado sus llaves junto al café. Nada parecía salir bien hoy. Sabía que no debía haber visto ese drama la noche anterior, lo hizo dormir más tarde de lo normal y por supuesto, despertar más tarde en la mañana.

Nada bueno viene de arruinar su día por la falta de sueño.

Tomó su teléfono de su bolsillo y había dos llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Yohan diciéndole que ya sabía sobre sus llaves. Debió haber estado más distraído de lo que pensó cuando volvía a su apartamento.

\- Hyung!!! Olvidaste tus llaves!!! -

\- Por qué no contestas el teléfono?? -

\- No puedes estar tan enojado -

\- No conmigo por favor -

\- Qué hago con tus llaves?? - 

\- Tengo que ir a una reunión ahora -

\- Puedo llevarlas mas tarde?? -

\- Espero que tengas una de repuesto o consigas una nueva -

\- Ok me voy -

\- Volveré con tus llaves mas tarde ok?? -

\- Responde por favor hyungggg -

"¡Mierda!"

No pudo evitar dejar salir la frustración que estaba sintiendo. Lo único que quería hacer era comer unos deliciosos snacks y volver a su cómoda cama mientras se compadecía de si mismo y no ver a nadie por semanas.

Pero, por supuesto, su increíble ser tuvo que olvidar las llaves.

Pensó en pedirle una llave de repuesto al conserje, pero sabía que seria inútil ya que no tenían acceso a las llaves de los inquilinos. También podrida esperar abajo en el vestíbulo, pero realmente no tenia la energía de volver a bajar y esperar por dios sabe cuanto tiempo. Especialmente con su estado de animo. Finalmente decidió que quedarse frente a su puerta era la mejor opción. Nunca había nadie durante el día, todos estaban trabajando. Además, podría calmarse mejor estando frente a su hogar mientras esperaba a Yohan

Se sentó en la alfombra del corredor mientras comenzaba a responderle a Yohan.

\- Cuando puedes venir? -

\- Voy a esperar en la puerta de mi apartamento -

Justo cuando terminó de escribir el ultimo mensaje, la puerta del ultimo apartamento se abrió y su dueño asomó la cabeza.

Por supuesto, tenia que ser Seungyoun.

"¿Wooseok? ¿Estás bien?"

Debió haberlo escuchado en su momento de frustración. Honestamente no estaba de humor para charlar. Pero su vecino siempre parecía atraparlo en los peores momentos.

"¿Por qué estas sentado ahí?" preguntó mirando a Wooseok.

Miró a Seungyoun con la cabeza apoyada en su puerta.

"Olvidé mis llaves. Estoy esperando que alguien me las traiga"

"Ah, bueno...¿entonces no quieres esperar adentro?" respondió inmediatamente, mostrando una sonrisa, "Es mejor que sentarse aquí"

Wooseok pestañeó. No sabia porqué Seungyoun era tan amigable con él, especialmente después de que sus encuentros nunca fueron los mejores. Era aun más vergonzoso. 

"No. Está bien. Estoy bien aquí," respondió tratando de ocultar su confusión por la generosidad del otro.

"¿En serio? No se ve cómodo."

Seungyoun se acercó y lo levanto, sorprendiéndolo. "Ven, ven. Puedo hacerte té o chocolate caliente. ¡Oh! ¡También hago un café asesino!" Le guiñó un ojo antes de arrastrarlo hacia su puerta. 

Wooseok no entendía como alguien podía ser tan despistado y no notar la resistencia de otra persona. O como alguien podía ser tan asertivo y arrastrar a otra persona a su casa.

Wooseok tampoco sabia porqué se rindió tan fácil y se dejo arrastrar. Claramente el rechazo de su manuscrito lo había dejado sin energía. De lo contrario, no habría dejado que esto sucediera. 

Mientras entraba en el apartamento de su vecino, notó que era casi una replica exacta del suyo. No pudo observar tanto la ultima vez que estuvo en la puerta de entrada y eso pasó. No es que fuera muy diferente a como el edificio los entregaba originalmente. Pero, el de Seungyoun era definitivamente más agradable. No tenia idea de como el otro hombre lo hizo, pero el lugar se veía mejor de lo que originalmente debía haber sido. 

El lugar estaba decorado con lo que parecía muebles caros de madera clara y una mezcla de grises. También había una gran estantería instalada en el área de estudio con libros y discos de vinilo perfectamente organizados. Muchos discos de vinilo. También tenia una variedad de plantas de interior por todo el apartamento, haciéndolo lucir aun más acogedor y hogareño. Definitivamente no era algo que esperaba de su vecino.

"¡Ven, toma asiento!" Seungyoun dijo alegremente mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. "Entonces, ¿café, té o chocolate caliente?"

"Hmm, café está bien," respondió considerando que no había tomado más de un sorbo de su café.

"¡Café asesino, entonces!"

Wooseok se sentó en el sofá gris mientras su vecino preparaba algo que se veía como café. Su vecino comenzó a tararear y mover su cabeza a un ritmo desconocido, preparando alegremente una taza de café para un extraño.

No entendía porqué su vecino siempre se veía tan feliz. ¿De donde sacaba tanta energía?

"¿Cómo fue que olvidaste tus llaves'" preguntó Seungyoun mirándolo con las cejas arqueadas.

"Estaba apurado y olvidé traerlas conmigo," respondió Wooseok, sin querer decir mas que lo necesario. 

"Oh, pero parecías molesto," dijo Seungoyun, "estoy seguro de que te escuché maldecir"

Oh. Sí lo escucho.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle a su vecino que se ocupe de sus asuntos antes de arrepentirse. Después de todo el tipo le estaba haciendo un café.

"¿Azúcar? ¿Leche?"

"No. Así está bien."

"Hmmm...anotado," Seungyoun murmuró para sí mismo.

"¿Dijiste algo?" preguntó Woosoek, creyendo haber oído una respuesta.

"Nop. Nada"

Para su sorpresa, Seungyoun no preguntó más sobre su humor y finalmente se acercó a darle su taza de café.

La taza estaba caliente y el aroma era muy bueno, por lo que podía decir. Después de todo, había sido un adicto al café por años. Llevó la taza hacia su boca, finalmente probando el dichoso café asesino.

Era bastante bueno. Tomó otro sorbo.

Viendo su reacción, Seungyoun parecía estar complacido, sonriendo mientras se acercaba a su escritorio donde Wooseok pudo ver que tenia alguna especie de dibujos y papeles esparcidos.

"¿Estabas trabajando? Puedo irm-" comenzó a decir, sintiéndose mal por interrumpir las horas de trabajo de otra persona.

"No. ¡No te preocupes! No te hubiera invitado a pasar si fuera así," respondió mientras miraba los papeles en su escritorio.

Wooseok lo miró. Extrañamente, sentía curiosidad por saber que es lo que el otro hombre hacia, especialmente porque parece manejarlo bien con sus otras actividades. 

"¿Qué haces?"

Bueno, una vez que Wooseok está curioso no puede detenerse.

Seungyoun levantó la vista de sus documentos, "Soy arquitecto."

Oh. Eso era inesperado.

"¿Pero trabajas en casa? ¿No en una oficina?" preguntó confundido, siempre había pensado que los arquitectos trabajaban en oficinas.

El otro chico solo sonrió, "Oh, si lo hago. Pero es mi empresa. Así que puedo trabajar en casa si tengo ganas. ¡Como hoy!"

Oh. Otra vez, eso era inesperado. Se sintió extrañamente culpable por haber pensado que el otro chico era algún tipo de animal adicto al sexo y las fiestas que tendría un trabajo extraño que combinaría con eso. Era una persona horrible por haberlo juzgado después de tan pocos encuentros.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" preguntó Seungyoun.

"Soy escritor."

Los ojos de su vecino se abrieron "¡Wow, eso es genial! ¿Que has escrito?"

Wooseok tosió, sorprendido por el entusiasmo del otro. Estaba acostumbrado al tono condescendiente de las personas cuando les contaba sobre su trabajo. La gente generalmente siente vergüenza ajena o lastima por él, pensando que es algún escritor pobre y apasionado intentando ganarse la vida. La mayoría lo son, especialmente los aspirantes. Incluso el mismo Wooseok había estado en ese lugar, antes de afortunadamente tener éxito con su primer libro best-seller.

"Bueno...mayormente son libros de ficción," respondió poco convencido. Por alguna razón, se sentía raro hablando sobre los libros que escribía con Seungyoun. No sabía por qué. Nunca era reservado sobre sus libros. Después de todo son sus niños, nacidos después de las experiencias que tuvo a través de los años.

Antes de que el chico pueda preguntar más, decidió cambiar de tema, "¿Puedo mirar tus libros mientras trabajas?" señaló el estante.

"Oh, ¡claro! Aunque no sé si sean de tu agrado," el más alto rió antes de volverse su escritorio.

Una lenta música jazz hizo eco en el apartamento mejorando el ambiente domestico. Muy lejos de la imagen que Wooseok tenia del lugar después de haber escuchado ruidos sexuales viniendo del lugar durante tantas noches. Su vecino era un misterio para él. Muy diferente al chico juguetón sin camisa que había abierto la puerta cuando se conocieron. O el chico promiscuo que había hecho un alboroto fuera de su apartamento con su acompañante esa noche para regresar al siguiente día, claramente después de una larga noche.

Este chico sentado frente a él, con el cabello desordenado escondido bajo su beanie negro, vestido con una camiseta blanca y jeans negros y con lentes estaba a un mundo de distancia del chico que Wooseok había conocido. Era diferente. Incluso agradable. Alguien con quien Woosoek podía verse siendo amigos.

No queriendo molestar a otra persona mientras trabajaba considerando que él odiaría eso, siguió mirando su colección de libros. La colección abarcaba desde gruesos libros de arquitectura hasta novelas clásicas. Interesantes opciones y de nuevo, algo que no esperaba de su vecino.

Wooseok finalmente eligió un libro de ficción criminal que no había leído antes de ponerse cómodo en el sofá. Un libro en una mano y un café en otra.

Tal vez, hoy no le fue tan mal después de todo.

* * *

Se sintió como si hubieran horas mientras fue absorbido por la apasionante novela en sus manos. Una vibración constante en su bolsillo interrumpió bruscamente la escena en que el protagonista comenzaba a reconstruir la primera pista de la serie de asesinatos.

"Creo que deberías contestar eso," dijo Seungyoun.

"¿Qué?"

"Tu teléfono. Está vibrando como loco," el otro hombre rió al ver cuan absorto en el libro estaba Wooseok.

Tomo su teléfono y miró que Yohan estaba llamándolo.

"Hey"

"¿Hey? ¡Hyung! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Te he estado llamando por minutos!" respondió Yohan frenéticamente.

"Estoy en el apartamento del vecino."

"¿Qué? ¿En cuál? Estoy en tu puerta," Wooseok podía imaginar el puchero en la cara del más joven a este punto.

"Dame un minuto. Estaré ahí," respondió cerrando el libro y tomando la ultima gota de su café frio.

"¿Ya te vas?" preguntó Seungyoun confundido cuando a vio a Wooseok ponerse de pie.

"Sí. Mi amigo está afuera con mis llaves."

"Ah, okay," respondió Seungyoun sonando algo decepcionado.

"Bueno...gracias por permitirme esperar aquí...fue...lindo de tu parte," dijo Wooseok, sonando inseguro y torpe aunque había pasado la ultima hora y media con su vecino. Alguien que le había preparado café y dejado que se siente cómodamente en su sofá.

"No hay problema. Puedo prestarte el libro si quieres," le sonrió a Woseok.

"¿De verdad?"

Seungyoun rió en respuesta, "Sí, parecías basatante interesado. ¡No voy a dejarte sin saber el final!"

Wooseok le devolvió la sonrisa, "Muchas gracias. Te lo devolveré tan pronto como termine."

Su vecino tosió repentinamente mientras lo seguía hacia la puerta, "Tomate tu tiempo...puedo prestarte los otros libros también, si quieres. Soy un gran admirador de la ficción criminal."

Sorprendido por los actos generosos de su vecino, solo sonrió en respuesta.

"¡Hyung!"

Yohan gritó tan pronto como saló al pasillo, con un puchero en la cara.

Rápidamente se despidió de Seungyoun mientras caminaba hacia Yohan.

Yohan lo abrazó, "¡Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo porque no respondiste mi llamada!"

Wooseok revolvió el cabello del más joven, "No estaba enojado, tonto. Estaba ocupado."

Tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta, ambos entraron ajenos al par de ojos que los observaba.

* * *

Wooseok miró la lluvia desde su ventana. Él estaba muy lejos del suelo para ver lo que pasaba abajo pero estaba seguro de que algunas personas no estaban felices con el cambio de clima en la ultima hora. Era en día hermoso y soleado por unas horas, cuando de repente apareció una tormenta y el cielo se tornó gris.

Estaba agradecido de no tener que salir de su apartamento hoy y poder seguir trabajando en el manuscrito que le fue devuelto hace unos días. No es como si hubiera avanzado mucho desde ese entonces.

Mientras comenzaba a pensar que comer para el almuerzo, el timbre sonó.

Teniendo en cuenta que era el timbre y no el sistema de entrada notó que era alguien dentro del edificio, al otro lado de su puerta.

"¿Quién es?"

"Soy yo, Seungyoun."

Wooseok abrió la puerta y se encontró a su vecino sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico vacía.

"Hey, Wooseok. Perdón por molestarte pero, ¿podría sacarte un poco de detergente en polvo?" Seungyoun preguntó sosteniendo la bolsa de plástico.

Wooseok lo miró confundido. "Sí...claro"

El más alto se rió rascando la parte de atrás de su cuello, "Ya no tengo y realmente necesito lavar mi ropa hoy, mañana tengo un viaje de negocios. "Iría a comprar pero está lloviendo mucho afuera, ya sabes."

No necesitaba explicar, pero era entretenido que lo hiciera. Wooseok había comenzado a aceptar a su vecino un poco más después de su ultimo encuentro. Después de todo, el chico le hizo un café y lo invitó a su casa. Wooseok podrá no ser el mejor tipo, pero no olvida los buenos gestos. Además, todavía tiene su libro.

"Dame un minuto," tomó la bolsa de Seungyoun y caminó hacia su lavandería.

Volviendo a la puerta de entrada, se dio cuenta de que no invitó a Seungyoun a pasar y pudo verlo parado incómodamente en la puerta.

"Gracias, Woosoek," dijo mientras tomaba la bolsa de plástico, ahora llena con detergente en polvo.

"No es nada. Nos vemos."

Seungyoun lo miró, con la misma mirada que le había dado hace un tiempo. La mirada que hacía parecer que quería decir algo más.

Pero, no lo hizo.

"Nos vemos," solo sonrió antes de darse la vuelta.

* * *

La siguiente vez que se encontró con Seungyoun fue unas semanas más tarde cuando estaba recogiendo el correo. Era un buen momento, ya que quería devolverle su libro y tomar prestado el que continuaba en la serie. Sabía que podía comprar o rentar los libros en otro lado en lugar de molestar a su vecino. Pero, el chico lo había ofrecido y Woosoek pensaba que era lo suficientemente tolerable ahora sin contar su primera impresión y sus cuestionables hábitos sexuales. Mientras mantenga su distancia, no veía porqué no debería hablar con él de vez en cuando.

Al menos los ruidos sexuales habían desaparecido. Era raro, ya estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo cada unos cuantos días. Pero su vecino realmente cumplió su promesa. Todo ha sido bastante pacifico desde entonces.

"Oh, hola Wooseok."

Se dio la vuelta y de repente estaba frente a un Seungyoun muy sonriente. Solo han pasado unas semanas desde la ultima ves que lo vio, pero a los ojos de Wooseok se veía aún más atractivo. Su cabello estaba peinado con gel, dejando caer algunos mechones en su frente. Estaba vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, pero la chaqueta negra definitivamente lo hacía ver muy bien.

Mierda.

Él, por otro lado, se sintió muy mal vestido con su sudadera naranja y pantalones negros. ¿Por qué nunca podía verlo, ni una vez, luciendo decente?

"Oh, hola Seungyoun."

Seungyoun recogió su correo rápidamente antes de unirse a Woosoek, quien se dirigía a los ascensores.

"¿Cómo está el libro?"

"Es genial. En realidad, ya puedo devolverlo ahora," respondió. "Si te parece bien, quiero pedir prestado el próximo en la serie."

El más alto sonrió ampliamente, como si Wooseok le hubiera dado algún tipo de regalo, "¡Claro que si! ¡Solo dime cuándo!"

Llegaron a su piso con Wooseok diciéndole que solo necesitaba dejar su correo y llamaría a su puerta con el libro.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta de Seungyoun, estaba entreabierta.

"¡Solo entra!"

Wooseok entró y vio a Seungyoun intentando ordenar su apartamento.

"Estuve viajando por negocios las ultimas semanas, así que está todo un poco desordenado," dijo mientras doblaba algunas camisas en sus manos.

Tal vez fue la cantidad de cafeína que tenia en su cuerpo o la falta de sueño en los últimos días para trabajar en su manuscrito, pero no tenia una buena excusa para lo que salió de su boca a continuación.

"Oh, entonces por eso no te escuché teniendo sexo con nadie últimamente."

La habitación estaba en silencio y Seungyoun lo miró en shock. Él mismo abrió los ojos muy grandes y presionó su mano sobre su boca rápidamente para evitar avergonzarse aún más.

El libro que sostenía en su mano cayó al suelo cuando se dio la vuelta, queriendo escapar. Rápidamente recogió el libro y lo dejó caer sobre la mesa de café mientras se disculpaba antes de salir corriendo del apartamento, ignorando a Seungyoun llamando su nombre.

Solo pasaron unos segundos cuando escuchó los golpes en su puerta, aunque se había sentido como una eternidad de humillación cuando sintió ganas de golpear su cabeza contra el mostrador de la cocina. Eso habría dejado un desastre. Y Wooseok odiaría que su costosa cocina se arruinara con su propia sangre.

Claramente, estaba muy absorto en ese libro de ficción criminal.

Ya no podía ignorar los golpes en su puerta. Bueno, podía, pero Seungyoun sabía que estaba en casa. ¿Qué tan idiota sería si también ignoraba a su vecino?

Abrió la puerta lentamente, revelando a un Seungyoun nervioso pero sonriente con un libro en la mano al otro lado.

"Olvidaste esto," dijo mientras le daba el libro a Wooseok.

Se miraron en silencio antes de que Seungyoun volviera a hablar, "Olvidé lo horrible que debió haber sido hacerte que escuchar todos esos ruidos."

Wooseok lo miró nerviosamente, "...Lo siento. Fue grosero de mi parte sacar el tema así,"

Seungyoun solo sonrió, frotando la parte de atrás de su cuello. Wooseok se dio cuenta de que siempre lo hacia cuando estaba nervioso.

"No, fue mi culpa en primer lugar," Seungyoun se rió. "Sé que mis amigos y yo no somos exactamente del tipo silencioso."

Wooseok dejó escapar un suspiro que estaba conteniendo junto con una risa nerviosa en un intento de responder. Ya no confiaba en si mismo para hablar. No después del desastre que su boca decidió causar hoy.

Ansioso por terminar la conversación y sacarlos a ambos de la situación incomoda, tomó el libro. "Gracias por esto."

"No te preocupes. Me alegro de que te gusten" Seungyoun se encogió de hombros aún sonriéndole. 

"Bien. Nos vemos. Otra vez, lo siento..." respondió Wooseok torpemente ya que no se le ocurría nada para salir de la situación.

Seungyoun, otra vez, tenia esa mirada. La que lo hacia ver como si quisiera decir algo más. Pero, otra vez, no lo hizo. Sus oscuros ojos marrones atravesaron los de Wooseok, haciéndolo mirar hacia otro lado.

"Nos vemos, Wooseok."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't really like big crowds

I tend to shut people out

I like my space, yeah

But I'd love to have a soul mate

And God'll give him to me someday

And I know it'll be worth the wait,

Oh

* * *

Le tomó menos tiempo leer el libro que Seungyoun le había prestado esta vez.

Con lo ocupado de sus horarios cada vez que tiene un manuscrito en curso, usualmente le toma unas dos o tres semanas leer un libro. Pero, esta vez solo le tomó una semana terminar el libro de ficción criminal que se le hacía tan adictivo.

Sabía que Yohan no estaría feliz si supiera lo distraído que había estado. Pero era crucial para Wooseok saber que pasaría a continuación con el protagonista que estaba siendo perseguido por un asesino serial.

De ninguna manera iba a detenerse ahora.

Estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza, miró su teléfono. Era hora de cenar y hoy no tenia ganas de cocinar. No solo no estaba de humor para ensuciar su cocina, sino que ni siquiera podía pensar en qué cocinar. Se sentía con mucha pereza esta noche.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, llamó a su restaurante de pollo favorito y ordenó su plato picante de patas de pollo habitual, un plato de pollo crujiente y ensalada para sentirse un poco más saludable.

Mientras volteó a su computadora para ver alguna película mientras esperaba a que la comida llegara, pudo sentir el sonido de Seungyoun abriendo su puerta.

Él regresó.

La ultima vez que se vieron fue definitivamente incomodo. Justo cuando pensaba que todo estaba bien y podría tener una relación pacifica con su vecino, su boca decidió abrirse y arruinar todo. Siempre hacía eso. Con Seungyoun siendo el destinatario de esto más de una vez.

Wooseok se mordió los labios. No seria tan malo si era él el que ofrecía la rama de olvido esta vez. Después de todo, el chico le había prestado dos libros y tenia más que quería pedir prestado. También había estado en silencio desde la primera vez que Wooseok le habló de los ruidos sexuales. Siendo honesto, Seungyoun ha sido un mejor vecino que él. Sin mencionar como lo invitó a su hogar solo para que no se quedara sentado en el suelo del corredor. Eso fue muy bueno de su parte.

Tal vez podía compartir su cena con Seungyoun.

Eso sería un gran sacrificio de su parte, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que ama las patas de pollo. Si a Seungyoun también le gustaban las patas de pollo, iba a estar siempre en su lista de buenas personas.

Cuando su comida por fin llegó, camino hacia la puerta de Seungyoun con la cena en una mano y el libro en la otra. Esperaba que el otro hombre no haya comido todavía y aceptara su oferta de paz. En realidad, esperaba que su boca no lo traicionara esta vez y no dijera nada demasiado estúpido en presencia del otro hombre.

Tomó algunos cuantos golpes en la puerta antes de que sea abierta por Seungyoun quien parecía que acababa de salir de la ducha. Afortunadamente, pudo ponerse algo de ropa antes de abrir la puerta. O desafortunadamente, a Wooseok no le importaría volver a ver su tatuaje.

No queriendo dejar que ese pensamiento vaya más lejos, decidió hacer lo que vino a hacer. Levantó la bolsa de comida, "Estaba pensando que podríamos cenar juntos, como una disculpa por la ultima vez."

Seungyoun tomó la toalla de alrededor de su cuello para continuar secándose el cabello y rió mirando la bolsa.

"Parece que no podemos dejar de disculparnos, ¿eh?"

"No. Parece que no," Wooseok alzó las cejas, esperando que el otro acepte su oferta.

"Entonces espero que esta sea la ultima vez," el más alto sonrió mientras abría la puerta para dejarlo pasar

Esta vez todo estaba más ordenado. Pero Wooseok pudo ver pilas de papeles sobre el escritorio y rollos de papeles más grande en el piso cerca de ahí. También había varios modelos de cartón de edificios en la mesa de café. Algo que Wooseok nunca había visto antes, ya que nunca había conocido a nadie de la industria de la arquitectura.

"¿Todavía tienes mucho trabajo?"

"Siempre. Pero es divertido," Seungyoun soltó una risa.

Wooseok podía entender eso. Justo como, aunque se queja de su trabajo, en el fondo él realmente disfruta lo que hace. Es agotador, como cualquier otro trabajo. Pero también es divertido hacer lo que ama. No podía imaginarse un trabajo mejor.

Los dos se sentaron en los taburetes junto a la barra de la cocina. El olor de la comida era divino para la nariz de Wooseok cuando abrió la bolsa.

"¿Patas de pollo?" exclamó Seungyoun mirándolo incrédulo.

"¿No te gustan las patas de pollo?" miró a Seungyoun horrorizado. Tal vez no estaría en su lista de buenas personas después de todo.

El más alto negó con la cabeza,"No, nunca lo he probado. Solo es eso. Pero esto no es lo que esperaba."

"La gente suele decir que tengo gustos de anciano. En mi opinión, no hay nada de malo en eso." Terminó rápidamente una pata de pollo, saboreando las grasas que despedían los pequeños huesos. 

"No. Definitivamente no," se rió Seungyoun. "¡Tienes que enseñarme como lo comes tan rápido!"

Wooseok le mostró detalladamente como romper y comer adecuadamente su comida favorita.

Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando sobre varios temas. Wooseok estaba sorprendido de lo bien que se llevaban. Fue una agradable sorpresa considerando lo cerrado que él podía ser a veces, alejando a las personas que intentaban ser amigables. Muy pocos habían tenido éxito, puede contarlos fácilmente con una mano.

"La ultima vez dijiste que escribes libros de ficción. ¿Qué clase de libros escribes?" Seungyoun comenzó, recordandole como había evitado el tema la ultima vez que estuvo aquí.

No había ninguna razón para ocultarlo. Simplemente no quería decírselo la primera vez. Después de todo, no sabia mucho sobre él en ese entonces. Pero esta vez, era muy tarde y no podía pensar en una respuesta para evitarlo por segunda vez. O tal vez sintió que Seungyoun no lo trataría diferente por ser un escritor masculino en un genero que es predominado por mujeres.

"Escribo libros de romance. ¿Sorpresa?" volteó a ver su reacción.

"Sigues sorprendiéndome, vecino," respondió Seungyoun. "Yo no leo novelas de romance, pero me parece maravilloso que puedas escribir algo, de cualquier genero. ¡Más si es un libro!"

Wooseok se asombró de la respuesta de Seungyoun. Fue tan honesto. Ni una pizca de burla en sus palabras.

"¿Esto viene de un tipo que diseña edificios?" Levantó una ceja, divertido por como su vecino olvidaba lo importante que era su propia carrera.

Seungyoun se encogió de hombros con indiferencia antes de preguntar suavemente, "¿Tus libros son sobre el lado feliz o triste del amor?"

"Ambos. No creo que el amor es solo un lado de las emociones," tomó un sorbo de su té antes de continuar, "Es una combinación de muchas cosas, numerosas emociones y experiencias. No me gusta limitar el amor a definiciones o hipótesis limitadas."

Miró su taza mientras Seungyoun consideraba su respuesta. Definitivamente era raro de él decirle algo tan emocional a otro chico que apenas conocía. Peor aún, alguien que se acuesta con diferentes personas regularmente.

Pero, Seungyoun, nuevamente, lo sorprendió con su respuesta.

"Me gusta como suena eso. Tu novia debe ser una mujer afortunada. Por tener a alguien tan atento como su pareja."

"Novio. Me gustan los hombres," dejó escapar. De todas formas, no había necesidad de ocultar su preferencias de alguien a quien le gustaban ambos sexos. Seungyoun es un chico de mente abierta.

"Oh. ¿Un hombre afortunado, entonces?"

Se dio cuenta de que Seungyoun dejó la frase como una pregunta, pero estaba muy distraído mirando uno de los modelos de construcción en la mesa de café. Lo había estado mirando desde el principio y tenia que saber qué era.

"¿Qué se supone que es eso?"

* * *

"¡Yah, Wooseok! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!" Jinhyuk le rogó al hombre más pequeño frente a él. Sus manos agarrando sus hombros mientras el más pequeño lo miraba fríamente. Jinhyuk se acercó a la cara de Wooseok haciendo un puchero, esperando que finalmente cediera.

"Te metiste en esto solo. Así que enfréntalo solo," respondió Wooseok mientras cruzaba los brazos y se encogía de hombros.

"Eres tan para nada lindo," Jinhyuk se enfurruñó mientras observaba las cejas arqueadas de Wooseok. Pellizcó sus mejillas y luego las frotó, sorprendiendo al más joven. Pero, antes de que Wooseok pudiera insultarlo (y preferiblemente patearlo en sus largas piernas), se escuchó una tos tensa.

Seungyoun estaba parado en el pasillo cargando un equipaje de mano. Se veía cansado, a diferencia de su apariencia habitual. Parecía un cambio agradable para Wooseok, ya que Seungyoun se veía más accesible y sensible. 

"Lamento interrumpir. Pero, necesito llegar a mi puerta," dijo Seungyoun señalando la puerta.

Wooseok y Jinhyuk rápidamente arrastraron sus pies hacia el costado para dejar pasar al agotado hombre. Luego miró a Jinhyuk que tenia su brazo sobre los hombros del más pequeño. Ambos se veían cómodos con el otro juzgando por la conversación que había escuchado.

"¿Está todo bien, Seungyoun?" Wooseok preguntó mientras miraba la mirada seria de su vecino.

Jinhyuk miró con confusión. Tendría que preguntarle a Wooseok luego sobre el extraño. No era todos los días que veía a Wooseok hablar con alguien fuera de su pequeño circulo de amigos y conocidos. Ese tipo era alguien que Wooseok nunca había mencionado. No creía que ni Yohan ni Byungchan supieran de él.

"Sí. Estoy bien. Nos vemos después," respondió Seungyoun brevemente mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Wooseok frunció el ceño ante la respuesta. No tenia idea de qué había hecho, pero estaba seguro de que Seungyoun parecía enojado con él.

Considerando que habían estado pasando más tiempo juntos desde que cenaron patas de pollo, la respuesta de Seungyoun era definitivamente rara. Habían estado almorzando o cenando juntos cuando sus horarios coincidían. Usualmente era en el apartamento de Seungyoun, ya que a Wooseok le gustaba mirar sus libros, devolviendo uno para tomar prestado otro. También estaba el café asesino, que Wooseok a regañadientes podía admitir que era mejor que la mayoría de los cafés de cafeterías reales. 

Era divertido pasar tiempo con Seungyoun. Él podía mantener conversaciones largas sin hacer que se vuelvan molestas. Sabía muchas cosas sobre muchos temas, sorprendiendo a Wooseok que había pensado que era una persona muy superficial y vacía en su primera impresión. Seungyoun era un arquitecto exitoso con su propio negocio y una gran conciencia en varios temas. Era un ciclo interminable de conversaciones que mantenían a Wooseok interesado. Seungyoun definitivamente era más que solo el chico al que le gustaba tener sexo con varias personas.

A este punto, Wooseok podía decir orgullosamente que había hecho un nuevo amigo. Alguien que ni Jinhyuk, Yohan o Byungchan le habían presentado. Alguien con quien él mismo se había hecho amigo primero.

Pero, el Seungyoun de recién. El que acababa de entrar a su apartamento, claramente no era el mismo Seungyoun con el que había estado pasado tanto tiempo.

"Wow, ese tipo era un poco intenso," Jinhyuk miró a Wooseok que todavía tenia el ceño fruncido.

"Él no es así siempre. Probablemente solo está cansado," respondió Wooseok antes de voltearse, arrastrando a su amigo más alto hacia los ascensores. "Ven aquí, necesitamos solucionar tu mierda con Byungchan. No puedo creer que hiciste que tu novio se enoje por un personaje animado. No tienes remedio."

"¡Hey! ¡No hables así de Elsa! ¡Ella no se merece eso!"

"Claro, intenta decir eso frente a tu novio gigante."

Antes de que Jinhyuk pudiera contraatacar, decidió preguntarle a Wooseok sobre el extraño

"Pero, ¿podemos hablar de tu vecino? Ustedes parecen conocerse más que solo por ser vecinos," preguntó Jinhyuk mientras entraban en el ascensor.

Wooseok lo miró, "¿De qué hay que hablar? Nos juntamos a veces, supongo que somos amigos."

"Ohhh, amigos, ya veo. Parecía un poco enojado por alguna razón cuando me vio, ¿no te parece?" Jinhyuk sonrió.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Parecía cansado y estábamos en su camino, tonto," Wooseok rodó los ojos. Honestamente, a su amigo siempre le gustaba hacer drama por todo. Una gran razón por la que él y Byungchan estaban juntos. Los dos amaban las situaciones dramáticas hasta el punto en que discutían teatralmente por las cosas más insignificantes o, como en la situación actual, un triangulo amoroso que involucra a un personaje animado.

"Si tú lo dices..." respondió Jinhyuk, terminando la tonta discusión aunque su rostro alegre decía lo contrario.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche cuando Wooseok regresó al apartamento, decidió pasar a ver cómo estaba Seungyoun. Habían pasado unas horas desde su encuentro en el pasillo y esperaba que el estado de animo de Seungyoun fuera mejor que antes. Wooseok había estado consolando a Byungchan por haber exiliado a Jinhyuk de su apartamento. Ahora estaba de mal humor por el drama de sus amigos. ¿Cómo es que seguían juntos después de tanto tiempo? Wooseok nunca lo entendería.

Se paró frente a la puerta de Seungyoun, dándole unos golpes. Al principio, no escucho ningún sonido, luego unos pasos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Pero la persona que estaba del otro lado no era Seungyoun. Era el chico de pelo ceniza. El que había llamado a Seungyoun 'daddy'.

Qué demonios.

"Oh. Eres tú," dijo el chico tímidamente.

Al menos el chico estaba completamente vestido esta vez.

Wooseok no tenia idea de como lidiar con el hombre frente a él. Después de todo, la ultima vez que se habían visto, Seungyoun y él estaban a punto de tener sexo y Wooseok prácticamente se quejó de eso y les impidió hacerlo.

Tengo la peor de las suertes.

"¿Está Seungyoun por aquí?" preguntó mirando el apartamento detrás del hombre.

"Está tomando una siesta en este momento," respondió. Miró a Wooseok y tosió. "Por cierto, soy Hangyul. No pudimos presentarnos la ultima vez."

Claramente.

Wooseok no estaba seguro de por qué se sentía tan molesto de repente. Tal vez fueron las payasadas de sus amigos que llegaron cuando él podría haber estado relajándose después de haberle enviado una actualización a Yohan la noche anterior. O tal vez se le había contagiado el mal humor que tenia Seungyoun.

"Soy Wooseok. El vecino de al lado," respondió. Solo quería asegurarse de que Seungyoun estaba bien, pero ahora sabia que si lo estaba considerando que estaba con una de sus parejas sexuales. Por alguna razón, eso dejó un sabor amargo en su boca.

Antes de que pudiera despedirse y volver a su propio apartamento, Hangyul habló, "Has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Seungyoun, ¿eh?"

No había malicia en su tono. Solo pura curiosidad. Pero Wooseok no tenia idea de por qué era asunto suyo.

"Sí. ¿Y qué?"

Hangyul se rió de repente.

"¡No te preocupes! ¡Solo tenia curiosidad porque Seungyoun ha estado hablando de ti sin parar!"

Ahora, Wooseok estaba confundido. ¿Por qué estaría Seungyoun hablando de él con su pareja sexual?

"Sabes, no hemos tenido s-" Hangyul comenzó antes de que una mano desde atrás cubriera su boca de repente.

Era Seungyoun, recién levantado y dándole a Hangyul la mirada más sucia que pudo.

"Creo que Hangyul olvidó que tiene un lugar a donde ir. ¿No tienes ese lugar al que se supone que irías esta noche, hmm?"

Hangyul frunció el ceño, "Sí, sí, ya me voy."

Paso junto a Wooseok sonriéndole, "¡Encantado de finalmente hablar contigo, Wooseok!" saludó con su mano mientras se iba por el pasillo.

Wooseok miró a Seungyoun, quien lo estaba mirando.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el más alto, su tono de voz plano.

"Yo solo...me preguntaba si estabas bien," respondió Wooseok, frunciendo el ceño. "Parecías cansado antes."

Seungyoun continuó mirándolo, poniéndolo nervioso. Suspiró como si hablar con Wooseok lo agotara.

A Wooseok no le gustó eso.

"Estoy bien. Solo estoy cansado por todos los viajes," respondió finalmente. "¿Qué hay de ti? Parecías estar...ocupado."

Wooseok frunció el ceño. "¿Ocupado? ¿A qué te refieres?" Estaba ocupado con su trabajo, como siempre. Pero no lo demostraba en su cara. Especialmente no hoy, después de su actualización exitosa.

Seungyoun hizo una mueca, dudando unos segundos antes de aclarar, "Tú y tu novio. El que estaba contigo hoy. Ustedes se veían...ocupados." Pasó una mano por su cabello mientras terminaba de hablar, distrayendo a Wooseok momentáneamente con lo mucho que había crecido desde que se conocieron.

"Espera, ¿qué? ¿Novio? ¿Jinhyuk? Él no es mi novio. Es uno de mis mejores amigos."

Sí, habían salido una vez cuando estaban en la secundaria. Pero solo duro dos semanas y terminaron. Fue raro. Fue como si dos hermanos estuvieran intentando incesto. Se estremeció internamente ante el recuerdo.

Seungyoun parecía eufórico ante la declaración. Miró a Wooseok con una sonrisa tan grande que podría salirse de su cara.

"¡¿De verdad?! Digo..sí, claro." tosió.

Wooseok lo miró y pestañeo.

"Sí, en realidad Jinhyuk está saliendo con otro de mis mejores amigos," no sabía por qué sentía la necesidad de explicarle el malentendido.

Seungyoun respondió con una sonrisa que Wooseok no podría explicar. Se veía tan feliz. Lo hacía verse como una persona completamente diferente a la que estaba frente a él hace solo un minuto.

"Aunque estás cansado, parece que aún tienes energía para algunas actividades."

Decidió ser entrometido también, ya que Seungyoun mencionó a Jinhyuk como su novio.

Ahora fue el turno de Seungyoun de fruncir el ceño, "¿Actividades?"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Realmente no."

"Lo que haces usualmente."

"¿Viajar?"

"¡No!"

"¿Dormir?"

"Eso pero con otras personas. Tú sabes. Lo que haces con tu 'bebé'."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Dios, ya lo sabes! ¡La palabra con 's'!"

"¿Palabra con 's'? ¿Te refieres a sexo?"

"¡Sí!"

Seungyoun se rió en voz alta, "¿Por qué no solo dijiste la palabra?"

Wooseok le dio una mala mirada," ¡Porque no quiero volver a ser grosero! ¡Deja de reírte!"

El más alto finalmente dejó de reír. Su risa siendo reemplazada por una sonrisa. Sus ojos se habían arrugado de una forma que le recordaba a Wooseok un video que había visto en Instagram recientemente. Uno de un lindo perro shiba inu persiguiendo una pelota. Le dio una sensación muy cálida.

Seungyoun seguía mirándolo. Pero esta vez, con esa mirada. La que lo hacía ver como si quisiera decir algo más.

Tragó saliva,"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no estás diciendo nada?"

Seungyoun sacudió su cabeza, aún sonriendo, "Sabes, no he tenido sexo desde que te conocí. "

¿Qué?

Los ojos de Wooseok se abrieron en sorpresa mientras Seungyoun seguía hablando, "¿Cómo podría dormir con otra persona cuando tú estás a mi lado?"

El más alto se inclinó hacia él, sin romper el contacto visual. Wooseok casi olvida como respirar cuando pudo percibir el olor del perfume del otro hombre. Una mezcla de madera y canela. Exactamente como esperaba que fuera el olor de Seungyoun.

Seungyoun acarició un lado del cabello de Wooseok. Tan suavemente que Wooseok quería gritar.

Luego, volteó la cara para susurrar en su oído.

"Después de todo, quiero ser un caballero para ti."


	5. Chapter 5

So if you're out there I swear to be good to you

But I'm done lookin', I'm done lookin' for my future someone

'Cause when the time is right you'll be here,

But for now, dear No One

Dear Nobody

This is your love song

Ooh, ooh

* * *

Wooseok dio un paso hacia atrás ante la revelación de Seungyoun. Las manos del otro hombre cayeron a su lado y se alejó, dándole a Wooseok espacio para comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

"¿A qué te refieres con caballero? No, espera- ¿Qué estás diciendo?" Sus orejas se sentían calientes. Estaba seguro de que su cara debía estarlo.

Seungyoun mantuvo los ojos en Wooseok observando su reacción. "Yo...ya no quiero jugar más. No he dormido con nadie desde que nos conocimos. Quiero ser serio para ti. Voy en serio contigo."

"Yo-," Wooseok no tenia idea de que responder a eso.

Seungyoun pasó una mano por su cabello antes de colocarla en su cuello y frotarla como hace cada vez que está nervioso. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente, mirando a otro lado que no fuera Wooseok, "Nunca me había sentido así por nadie. Eres- me distraes bastante. Me distraes demasiado."

Volvió a a mirar al más pequeño, esperando por su respuesta. Cualquier respuesta.

Seungyoun sonrió tristemente, "No me crees, ¿verdad?"

Sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras miraba al hombre frente a él. El que él consideraba como su amigo. Las ultimas semanas habían sido divertidas, pasando tiempo con alguien fuera de su grupo de amigos. Ni siquiera había compartido nada sobre Seungyoun con los demás, pensando en como quería mantenerlo solo par sí mismo. Todo fue muy agradable. Seungyoun fue muy amable.

¿Pero como alguien con quien tener una relación?

"No sé que decir...nunca pensé en ti de esa manera," respondió lentamente, encogiéndose internamente por lo duro que sobaba.

"Oh."

"Digo...me gustas. Mucho. Pero, como...como un amigo," añadió, aunque el daño ya estaba hecho. Los ojos de Seungyoun que estaban llenos de brillo hace unos momentos se habían oscurecido. Wooseok sintió una punzada de tristeza por su nuevo amigo.

"Ya veo. Por supuesto que tú no..." Seungyoun rió sin humor para sí mismo. Miró hacia abajo un momento antes de enderezarse y mirar a Wooseok con determinación.

"Pero, ¿podrías darme una oportunidad?"

Wooseok tragó saliva ante petición.

"Déjame mostrarte lo en serio que voy con esto antes de que decidas algo," dijo Seungyoun sin apartar su mirada.

Así no era como esperaba que terminara esta noche. Solo quería asegurarse de que su vecino estaba bien. Ahora, dicho amigo y vecino le había confesado que quería que le diera una oportunidad para una relación en la que Wooseok nunca había pensado. Claro, se sentía atraído por Seungyoun. Le gustaba mirar gente atractiva.

Pero, él también era serio. Lo haba sido con todas sus relaciones pasadas. Nunca había conocido a alguien que se acostara con otras personas como estilo de vida. Ahora, esa persona se le había confesado. A Wooseok, el escritor de romance.

Si esto fuera un libro de romance, definitivamente sería uno que Wooseok evitaría.

Miró a Seungyoun, notando como el hombre generalmente confiado comenzaba a derrumbarse tras el silencio. Así que decidió hacer lo que haría un amigo. Se compadeció de su amigo.

"Okay."

La sonrisa que volvió a Seungyoun no lo hizo sentir menos culpable por haber tomado esa decisión por compasión. 

* * *

"Déjame entender esto. ¿Estás alterado porque un chico guapo quiere tener una relación contigo?" preguntó incrédulo Yohan. "Wow, me siento tan mal por ti."

Estaban en una cafetería que Yohan había querido probar. Estaba un poco alejada de de los lugares habituales que recurría Wooseok. Pero, cuanto más lejos estaba de su apartamento, mejor.

Wooseok miró a su amigo. Honestamente, ¿por qué no puede tener un amigo que simpatice con él por una vez sin cuestionarlo?

"No lo entiendes. El es un gran chico. Sí creo que es atractivo. Él es genial por dentro y por fuera. ¡Pero se acuesta con cualquiera! ¡Sabes lo que siento por las personas que hacen eso! ¡No me parece serio!"

"Pero, ¿no te dijo que no ha dormido con nadie desde que te conoció?"

Wooseok asintió antes antes de tomar la taza de Americano. Hizo una mueca ante el horrible sabor de las perlas. Definitivamente no iban a volver a este lugar.

"Eso parece bastante serio para mi. ¿No crees? Considerando que solía hacerlo tanto como dijiste. ¿No es serio que deje de hacerlo por ti? Es bastante romántico en realidad," respondió Yohan viéndose como si hubiera resuelto el problema más grande del mundo. 

Wooseok no pudo evitar bufar ante la conclusión de su amigo., "No estás ayudando."

"Sé que suena un poco loco. Ademas, este tipo parece bastante diferente en comparación a los demás."

"Ni me lo digas."

"Incluso más loco que Jinhyuk hyung, y yo creo que él está demente."

"¿Podemos dejar de mencionar a Jinhyuk cuando hablamos de mis ex, por favor?" gruñó Wooseok. Era la segunda vez en solo dos días que el tema de su vergonzoso pasado con Jinhyuk era recordado. Ya era demasiado.

"¿Por qué? Él es tu ex."

"¡Salimos como por dos semanas! ¡Ni siquiera hicimos nada!"

Yohan bufó en respuesta, "Oh sí, ¡intentaron besarse y casi vomitaron!"

"¡Yohan!"

"¡Fue muy gracioso! Desearía haber tenido un teléfono en ese entonces," el más joven tuvo la audacia de reírse en una situación tan seria.

"Yohan, cállate," sintió que se acercaba un dolor de cabeza.

El otro chico finalmente se calmó antes de volver a hablar, "¡Okay okay! ¡Cálmate! Volviendo al tema de tu ardiente vecino, no lo he conocido pero si parece que está siendo hon-"

"Él es un tipo honesto."

"-bueno, ya que es un tipo honesto y ha dicho que hablaba en serio-"

"Hablaba en serio."

Yohan rodó los ojos, "¿Vas a seguir interrumpiéndome?"

Wooseok rodó los ojos en respuesta antes de tomar la horrible taza de café en sus manos," Bien, continua."

"Okay, si él es honesto y dijo que hablaba en serio, ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad sabiendo que es honesto y va en serio contigo hasta el punto en que dejó de tener sexo por..? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses?"

"Cuatro meses, tres semanas y cinco días," murmuró Wooseok.

Yohan jadeó, "Wow, ese pobre chico. De ser un dios del sexo activo a un monje célibe esperando a alguien como tú."

"¿Estás seguro de que eres mi amigo?" miró de mala manera a Yohan.

"150% seguro," el más joven le mostró un estúpido pulgar hacia arriba mientras sonreía.

"¿Por qué me moleste en decirte esto?" gruñó, apoyando su cabeza en la mesa.

"¿Realmente le dirías sobre esto a Jinhyuk hyung o Byungchan hyung?" preguntó Yohan, levantando sus cejas. 

Buen punto.

Wooseok volvió la cabeza para que su mejilla descansara sobre la mesa. "Le dije que le daría una oportunidad."

"Pero, cuando lo dijiste debe haber sido por lastima o algo así, ¿verdad?"

Wooseok detuvo las palabras que estaban por salir de su boca, reemplazándolas por un gemido.

"Lo sabía. Te conozco demasiado, hyung." Yohan sacudió la cabeza, " Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad de verdad. De lo contrario, no es justo para él. Es tu amigo después de todo, ¿verdad? Se honesto al darle esta oportunidad."

Yohan tomó el silencio de Wooseok como una confirmación de que lo consideraría.

"¿Desde cuándo eres tan maduro?" Wooseok entrecerró los ojos hacia su amigo, rompiendo el silencio.

"Desde que ustedes tres no lo hacen," respondió Yohan sacando la lengua.

Ambos continuaron tomando su café en silencio. Pero Yohan, como esperaba, no dejaría pasar el tema.

"¡Todavía no puedo creer que no me dijeras nada de esto desde el principio! ¡Esto es un chisme jugoso y te lo guardaste todo para ti!"

El dolor de cabeza finalmente había llegado.

* * *

Justo antes de que dejaran la horrible cafetería, Wooseok le dijo a Yohan que lo esperara en la entrada mientras iba al baño. Cuando salió del baño se encontró con una vista que no esperaba. Especialmente no a la apersona que estaba hablando con Yohan.

Era Hangyul.

Era Hangyul viendo a Yohan como si fuera un pedazo de carne.

Este tipo está literalmente en todas partes.

"Hola," Hangyul le sonrió al confundido Yohan, quien solo parpadeó en respuesta.

Wooseok se acercó rápidamente. Tenia que salvar a su amigo de las garras del 'bebé'.

Se deslizó en medio de los dos, dándole al chico de cabello ceniza una sonrisa tensa.

"Oh. Hola de nuevo Wooseok," dijo Hangyul, un poco sorprendido por la repentina intrusión y postura defensiva que mostraba el hombre frente a él.

"Hola, Hangyul." Respondió Wooseok. Antes de que pudiera pensar como escapar de la situación sin hablar más, Yohan lo interrumpió.

"¿Hangyul? ¿Lo conoces?"

Wooseok no tuvo más remedio que admitir, "Sí, es el amigo de mi vecino, Hangyul."

El mencionado sonrió, rápidamente añadiendo,"Sí, ese soy yo. ¿Y tú eres?"

"Soy Yohan, amigo de Wooseok hyung," respondió Yohan. Wooseok gruñó internamente ante la falta de radar de peligro de su amigo. ¿No podía notar que Wooseok estaba tratando de hacer que escaparan?

"Perdón, Hangyul pero tenemos que irnos. Ya estamos atrasados," tomó el brazo de Yohan antes de abrir la puerta de la cafetería. No solo el café era malo, sino que también tenían que encontrarse a Hangyul de todas las personas aquí.

"¡Claro! Nos vemos, Wooseok...fue un placer conocerte, Yohan," Hangyul respondió rápidamente sacudiendo la mano de Yohan antes despedirse de ambos.

Cuando los dos amigos salieron, Wooseok arrastró a Yohan unos pasos antes de advertirle, "No te involucres con ese tipo, Yohan."

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué no? ¡Es lindo!" exclamó Yohan confundido ante el tono malhumorado de Wooseok.

"Él es...una de las parejas de Seungyoun," murmuró Wooseok. No podía evitar la molestia que sentía cada vez que pensaba en Hangyul. Reprobable porque se conocieron en una situación muy incomoda.

Sí, debe ser eso.

"¿Parejas?" Yohan lo miró.

"¡Parejas sexuales!"

"¡No puede ser!" exclamó el más alto. "Entonces debe estar sexualmente frustrado ahora, ¿no? Ya que tu ardiente vecino dejó de tener sexo y todo eso."

Ahora fue Wooseok quien se volteó a mirarlo, "¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?"

"Pero, él es lindo," su amigo tuvo la audacia de hacer un puchero mientras decía esas palabras.

Wooseok gruñó, "Y tú eres estúpido."

Debería haber esperado esto de su amigo. Yohan siempre fue el más abierto de los dos. No en el sentido de que dormía con cualquiera o algo así. Solo una persona amable y de mente abierta. De mente tan abierta que Wooseok a veces se preocupa por él por su falta de conciencia del peligro. Este era el mismo chico que podía hacerse amigo de los tipos más rebeldes de la escuela y hacer que votaran por él como Presidente Estudiantil. Yohan era terriblemente impresionante. 

"No tan estúpido como tú, hyung," respondió él.

"¿Cómo es que soy estúpido?" Wooseok le frunció el ceño a su amigo.

"Le dijiste al chico sexy que está detrás de ti que nunca antes habías pensado estar en una relación con él, cuando en realidad te atrae y te gusta."

Wooseok se detuvo, haciendo que Yohan lo haga también. Cruzó sus brazos mirando a su amigo. "Me ha pasado por la cabeza un poco, pero como te dije, el factor más importante era que él se acostaba con cualquiera."

"Pero él está cambiando por ti y te dijo que iba en serio," Yohan repitió lo que había dicho en la cafetería.

Wooseok tomó una respiración profunda. Las ultimas 24 horas habían sido el periodo de tiempo más dramático que había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Sus emociones estaban muy alteradas por la confesión de Seungyoun. No estaba listo para perder a un amigo que acababa de hacer. Alguien que también vivía a su lado.

"¿Pero puedo confiar en eso?" murmuró en voz baja para si mismo.

Yohan suspiró viendo a su hyung que parecía confundido. Nunca había visto así a Wooseok. Incluso con sus antiguos novios durante los momentos más agotadores, Wooseok siempre había sido capaz de componerse y soportar las experiencias.

Envolvió un brazo alrededor del mayor, empujándolo para que comenzara a caminar otra vez, "Vamos. Olvídate de eso por ahora. ¡Pensemos en la comida picante que vamos a tener con Jinhyuk hyung y Byungchan hyung! ¡La comida picante es la mejor!"

Wooseok asintió mientras se dejaba arrastrar hacia su próximo destino. Realmente necesitaba deshacerse del horrible sabor del café después de todo.

Yohan tarareó una canción que había estado escuchando recientemente mientras ponía sus manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo, sus dedos rozando la tarjeta que había recibido de Hangyul anteriormente.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde la ultima vez que vio a Seungyoun. Todavía podía escuchar su puerta abriéndose y cerrándose ocasionalmente. Así que sabia que estaba cerca. No es que lo estuviera vigilando. Solo quería asegurarse de no recibir ninguna sorpresa por alguna situación inesperada. Situaciones que solo parecían ocurrir cuando Seungyoun estaba cerca.

Tenia que admitir que extrañaba los momentos que había pasado con Seungyoun las ultimas semanas. Solo comiendo y hablando en casa de Seungyoun. No solo fue capaz de hacer que le gustaran las patas de pollo a Seungyoun, se suponía que jugarían un nuevo juego que Seungyoun dijo que acababa de comprar. También tenía un libro que de tendría que devolverle en algún momento.

Ahora Wooseok no estaba seguro de si podían seguir haciendo esas cosas.

Terminó de atar los cordones de sus zapatillas antes de ponerse de pie y estirar los brazo por encima de su cabeza. Había estado tan ocupado con el nuevo giro de su vida que había descuidado su ejercicio habitual, y de sentía más flojo de lo usual. No era una buena combinación si quería terminar su trabajo antes de la fecha limite que le había dado Yohan.

Estiró sus piernas antes de agarrar sus llaves y abrir la puerta. Inmediatamente se encontró con la persona que no quería ver.

Era Seungyoun, que estaba cargando dos bolsas reciclables llenas de comestibles. El chico incluso se preocupaba por el medio ambiente.

¿No podía ser menos perfecto?

"Hola."

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Wooseok tragó saliva, mirando al hombre frente a él. No había planeado que hacer si lo volvía a ver. Había pensado en algunos escenarios, pero como siempre, Seungyoun lo sorprendió. Él probablemente no tenia idea de lo inquieto que hacía sentir a Wooseok con coincidencias como esta.

Y tenía mucho cuidado de evitarlas.

Seungyoun rió entre dientes, "¿Vas a correr? ¿No es muy tarde?"

Obviamente estaba tratando de hacer la situación menos incomoda. Wooseok estaba agradecido de que lo intentara.

"Sí, no me he estado ejercitando últimamente," tosió. Su garganta se sentía seca de repente. No sabía cómo actuar normal frente a Seungyoun. Era demasiado pronto.

"¿Tratando de quemar tu dieta de patas de pollo?" Seungyoun se rió con las cejas arqueadas.

Seungyoun era bueno en esto.

"Ah...sí, jaja..."

Claramente, él no lo era.

El más alto suspiró, reajustando las bolsas en sus manos, "Yo...sé que lo de la ultima vez fue inesperado para ti, Wooseok. Pero...espero no haber hecho que las cosas demasiado incómodas entre nosotros."

No esperó a que Wooseok responda antes de continuar, "Sí quiero que me des una oportunidad. Para tener una relación. Pero, no importa qué, éramos amigos antes de eso, ¿no? Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?"

Wooseok frunció los labios.

Ahí estaba Seungyoun, tratando de hacer que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Luego, estaba él, incapaz de pensar mientras Seungyoun lo miraba, su ojos le rogaban que dijera algo.

Seungyoun definitivamente era el mejor hombre de los dos.

"¿Wooseok?"

Tomó una respiración profunda, esperando que sus palabras salieran normalmente, "Sí, aún somos amigos, Seungyoun."

El más alto sonrió débilmente. No era su sonrisa brillante de siempre.

Wooseok se sintió como un idiota por ser la razón de esa dolorosa sonrisa.

"De verdad. Lo somos," le aseguró, dándole la sonrisa más grande que pudo.

Realmente extrañaba la amistad que habían forjado. Sería una pena perder a un amigo por una confesión. Supuso que no había nada que perder con darle un oportunidad a Seungyoun. Necesitaba ser maduro.

Seungyoun lo miró y esperó que sus ojos no revelaran lo que sentía.

"Gracias, Wooseok," respondió suavemente. " Ahora, ve a correr antes de que oscurezca demasiado."

Su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que podía escucharlo en sus oídos. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Y rápido.

"Bien, nos vemos," caminó rápidamente hacia el ascensor, alejándose de la fuente de sus problemas más recientes.


End file.
